This invention relates to containers with integral handles. More particularly, this invention relates to a container having an integral handle positioned ergonomically on the container.
Bottled water for use in a dispensing machine of the type commonly referred to as a "water cooler" is normally provided in a 5-gallon (18.9 l) bottle. A conventional bottle of that type has a substantially cylindrical side wall, a substantially flat end wall at one end of the substantially cylindrical side wall, and a shoulder at the other end of the substantially cylindrical side wall tapering into a neck having an opening through which water is drawn from the bottle and through which the bottle is filled. In use, the bottle is normally inverted on the dispensing machine with its neck inserted into a suitable port in the dispensing machine with the substantially flat end wall facing upward. However, the bottle is typically stored with its neck facing upward, with the substantially flat end wall resting on the floor. Therefore, the substantially flat end wall may be referred to as the base.
A full water cooler water bottle is heavy. Five gallons of water at room temperature weigh about 42 pounds (about 18.9 kg), and some weight is added by the bottle itself. In order to load a water cooler bottle into a water cooler, it is necessary to lift the bottle to the top of the water cooler--typically between about three feet (about 0.91 m) and about four feet (about 1.21 m) above the floor, and then invert it so that the neck is facing downward into the port on the water cooler. In addition, while the typical water cooler consumer receives his or her water from a water delivery service which transports the water bottles to a storage area on the consumer's premises, that storage area may not be immediately adjacent the water cooler. Therefore, the consumer may also have to transport the heavy water bottle from its storage area to the water cooler. Moreover, delivery service personnel also must be able to carry the water bottle from a delivery vehicle to the consumer's storage area.
The traditional water cooler water bottle has no handle. Therefore, in order to transport or lift the bottle, the delivery service personnel or the consumer (hereinafter the "user") was required to get his or her arms around the bottle, or to carry the bottle by its neck, which is not suitable for lifting the bottle to the cooler. Water cooler water bottles with handles are also known. However, in some known water bottles with handles, the handles are in, and parallel to, the side wall. That means that when a user reaches out with his or her arm angled downward to lift the bottle from its resting position, the user's wrist must be bent into an unnatural angle. In other known bottles, the handle is angled into a more natural position for lifting of the bottle by the user--e.g., the handle follows the contour of the shoulder near the neck. However, in such bottles, the handle is far from the center of gravity of the bottle, meaning that the consumer must exert a lot of torque to invert the bottle, which once inverted will be very unstable because the slightest movement by the consumer can cause the center of gravity to move sideways and cause the inverted bottle to tip. Moreover, such handles result in a change in the shape of the shoulder area of the bottle so that it no longer fits properly in the port of the water cooler.
In addition, empty water cooler water bottles are normally collected by the water delivery service for refilling and reuse. Before the water bottles are refilled they are cleaned. In one common cleaning method, the bottle is inverted, and cleaning and rinsing liquid is injected upward into the bottle opening under pressure. The liquid hits the inverted base at the top of the inverted bottle, runs down the sides and exits the bottle at the opening in the neck. However, in known bottles with handles in the side, a recess is formed around the handle to accommodate the user's hand. During cleaning, one or more surfaces of the recess may cause pooling of the cleaning or rinsing liquid, which may then remain in the bottle during and after refilling.
Finally, many of the handles molded into known water cooler water bottles have oval cross sections, making it uncomfortable for a user to hold the handle for any significant length of time.
It would be desirable to be able to provide a water cooler water bottle having a handle that is angled to provide a more natural lifting position for the user.
It would also be desirable to be able to provide such a bottle that is more easily inverted.
It would further be desirable to be able to provide such a bottle that can be cleaned without having cleaning liquid remain in the bottle.
It would still further be desirable to be able to provide such a bottle in which the shape of handle is more comfortable for the user.